hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ordon
|origin = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance |species = Gelfling |occupation = Captain of the Guards; Stonewood Warrior |home = Stone-in-the-wood |goal = To find the Dual Glaive and bring the end of the Arathim Wars (succeeded) Have a child with Shoni (succeeded) Protect and save Rian from the Hunter (failed, but later succeeded when Naia and Gurjin rescued him) |family = Shoni (wife) Rian (son) |friends = Skeksis (formerly), Fara, Argot, urLii, Tavra, Kylan, Naia, Mira, Gurjin |enemies = SkakMal, Skeksis |powers = Skilled Swordsman |possessions = Dual Glaive (formerly) |fate = Killed and eaten alive by Gobbles in a failed attempt to save Rian from SkekMal |type_of_hero = Rebellious War Hero }}Ordon is a character in The Dark Crystal franchise. He was a supporting character in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance and the protagonist of the first arc of the comic book series of the same name, The Quest for the Dual Glaive. In the stories by J.M. Lee, Ordon had a daughter named Mythra and another son, Timtri, who do not appear in the television series. Biography Background Revealed in the prequel comics, Ordon is most respected warrior of the Stonewood Gelfling Clan whose talents do not go unnoticed by the Skeksis general SkekVar, who offered him a position as Captain of the Guard at the Crystal Castle. However Ordon refused to leave his wife Shoni, his people and protect the village, but the Skeksis General left the offer for Ordon to reconsider. Later the young Gelfling warrior found a survivor of an Arathim attack and informed the Maudra at the time, Vala. Once remembering the legend of the Dual Glaive, Ordon decided to embark on a quest to find the weapon as the Gelflings' only hope of ending the Arathim Wars, despite not believing in the blade's existence. Informing his wife of the situation, Shoni wanted her husband to think of a life outside of the battlefield. Ordon promised to return to her, and hoped to have children with her one day. He was unaware that Fara had snuck into his knapsack while they were being followed by an Arathim soldier. Becoming aware of the young princess, Fara and Ordon worked together to fight it. However, Ordon was soon submerged with Arathim venom. Infuriated with the child, he ordered her to return to the village but continued with his quest. Meanwhile, Fara followed Ordon because of his wound and she arrived shortly after Ordon's Landstrider died from the poison. Making their way to the caves of Argot, Fara and Ordon remained with each other throughout the rest of the quest. However, they found themselves drowning in an underwater cave. Ordon, who was nearly succumbing to the Arathim poison, was pulled out of the water and into safety by Fara. Now in Grot, they found the Mystic urLii was living there and through his knowledge of medicine he was able to heal Ordon of the poison. Once healed, he attempted to get urLii to remember and give him the blade he and Fara sought. UrLii initially refused until the young princess gave him a pendant as a gift. He and Fara were taken to the Tomb of Relics but he forbade her from following him. However, Fara saw her companion was in trouble and rushed over to help him retrieve the Glaive. Instead of being angry, Ordon was impressed with the young princess, finally earning his respect for her. Afterwards, Ordon, Fara and Argot returned to Stone-in-the-wood, which had been attacked by the Arathim when Fara and Ordon were away and that Maudra Vala was mortally wounded. During the Battle of Stone-in-the-wood, Ordon fought bravely in battle with the Dual Glaive as his weapon, using it to kill several Spitters and the Ascendancy itself due to its ability to drain beings of their essence and, effectively, helped end the Arathim War. Following the Battle, and Fara was titled Maudra of the Stonewood clan, Ordon feared that in the wrong hands, the Glaive would do harm, he split the weapon in two, placing one in the Stonewood clan's Crucible and entrusting the other to Argot, who soon returned to her home. Now that the war was over, Ordon and Shoni were reunited. Realizing his true place was with his family, Ordon expressed to Shoni his wish of having a future with her by having children together. Overjoyed, Shoni revealed that she wanted their child to be a boy named Rian after an Old Gelfling word that meant "a little solution to a big problem" to commemorate Ordon's part in saving the Stone-in-the-wood. Eventually, Ordon accepted SkekVar's proposal and became the Captain of the Castle Guards. Shoni eventually gave birth to Rian, whom Ordon would love but raise as a soldier rather than a son, causing them to have a strained relationship. Personality Selfless, fatherly and caring, Ordon was a strict Captain, expressing he wanted his soldiers to be disciplined and bound to their duties. He even expected this from his own son, Rian, whom he mostly saw as a soldier rather than a son. Rian admitted his gather was not always the fatherly type. His strict personality is what led father and son to both have a strained relationship. He deemed his son and his lover Mira as immature and Rian unfit to lead and probably expected more from Rian that Ordon's other men. Before the series, his wife Shoni saw how dutiful Ordon is to his job on the battlefield and wished he could find any other role than a soldier. However, Ordon really wanted what was best for his family. He went on the battlefields to protect Shoni and he pleaded for mercy to the Skeksis emperor, SkekSo, falsely believing Rian was not in his wrong mind. In his youth, he was quite stubborn, refusing help him Fara when she offered to help him. However, during their adventure, Ordon came to respect the young princess after she helped him receive the Dual Glaive in the Tomb of Relics. There was a softer side to Ordon, as he loved his family and willing to protect them at all cost. Though he loved his wife and son he was blind to the fact that there was more to him then a soldier and Ordon was slightly insensitive to their feelings. Near the end of his life, Ordon was willing to the take the risk of dreamfasting with Rian. Upon realizing that his son was correct and that the Skeksis were the ones responsible, father and son reconciled with each other. Later, Ordon, who was always protective of Rian, tackled SkekMal into a patch of Gobbles and told his son to be brave in his final moments. Though his sacrifice was nearly in vain because SkekMal survived and kidnapped Rian, he was ultimately saved and Ordon's memory was honored by Rian and his friends, especially Gurjin who said he was a good captain. Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Dark Fantasy Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Elves Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen